Mallrats
by cherryXbomb
Summary: Aiden and Spencer skip school to buy a bikini and instead get something more.


**Title: **Mallrats  
**Author: **cherryXbomb  
**Rating: **K+  
**Disclaimer: **I don't own South of Nowhere. I just wanted to make them my puppets  
**Author's Note: **I haven't seen a single Spencer/Aiden story on here so I decided to make the first. I wrote this at like 3:30 in the morning so if it sucks, I apologize. As always, read and respond. **Also this is a one-shot.**  
**Summary: **Aiden and Spencer skip school to buy a bikini and instead get something more.

**Begin**

"Where to?" Aiden asked his best friend as they drove away from King High.

"The mall," she replied. "I need a swimsuit for tomorrow."

"Want to look hot for Ashley?"

"Not really," Spencer answered honestly. "I really just need a new bikini. Ashley has like twenty and I have one. And since I live on a beach now, one bikini isn't enough."

"So it doesn't have to do with Ash?" he asked her. Part of him was relieved. That was the part of him that looked at Spencer as if she were a goddess sent down to LA for the sole purpose of driving him crazy. The other part didn't believe her. How could he when he had witnessed their almost kiss?

She looked over at him and smiled as they drove down the highway. "Why would you think it even remotely involved Ashley?"

"Because you're attracted to her," he stated bluntly.

Her blue eyes widened drastically and her jaw dropped. She had yet to even figure out her feelings towards Ashley, or her feelings towards Aiden for that matter. All she knew was that they were both her best friends in LA. She didn't want to ruin things with either of them yet she found herself attracted to both of them. It was a plague that had been bothering her for quite sometime. She couldn't decipher it. Part of her just wished that she could go back to the girl she was in Ohio. It would've been simpler then... go for the guy.

"I'm not attracted to her," she said after a moments hesitation.

"You are," he argued. "I saw you two the other night."

"Fine," she said quickly. "I may be attracted to Ashley. But it's not that simple."

He decided to drop it. He didn't want to know why it wasn't that simple. He was afraid of what would happen if he found out that the reason it wasn't that simple was because of him. He didn't know how to deal with his feelings towards Spencer, but to find that they were reciprocated would be too much to handle at that point in time.

They drove in silence until they pulled into the mall. They both climbed out of the car and walked inside, Spencer several paces ahead. She turned to face him. "Hurry up. Mom and Dad will be furious if I get home after Clay and Glen. They kinda think I'm at school right now."

"Would this be the first time you skipped?" he asked with a grin.

"No it wouldn't," she replied with a smirk. "But hurry up."

Aiden jogged to catch up with the beautiful blonde and then stopped beside her. "Calm down Spence. We have all day."

"I know. I'm just used to shopping with Ashley."

She sighed and walked into the first store that sold bathing suits. She scanned the racks and chose a few. "You know the perks of being with me to try on swimsuits, right?"

"I get to help you put them on?" he teased.

"No, you get to tell me if they look good," she responded. "I need a guy's perspective."

He grinned. Helping Spencer try on bikinis seemed so much better than English, though he had a test in there. But how could he resist the thought of seeing Spencer half-naked numerous times. That was what bikinis were all about it seemed, seeing a girl half-naked.

Spencer finally chose a few that she liked and walked into the dressing room. She tried on one after another, modeling each one for Aiden. Each time, all she got was a wow.

On the last bikini, one that wasn't her but she had decided to try on anyway, she modeled it for him and waited for his opinion. "It's not me right?"

"It's really not." He took a step towards her.

"So which one should I get?" she asked, taking a step towards him.

"I really liked the Hawaiian print one," he told her taking another step.

"Me too," she whispered. She glanced up at him and noticed that their lips were mere centimeters away. Then she became aware of the people around her and how public it was. She became aware that she was half naked. She became aware of the tension building up in her stomach.

_It's Aiden_, she thought. _I can't kiss him. I don't even know if I like him that way... even though I think I do. This is just too much._

"I should umm... go get... clothes on," she whispered. She made her way back to the dressing room and changed into her jeans and a tank top, praying that Aiden wouldn't hate her for not kissing him but hating herself for not going for it. She had kissed him before after all, several times. But she just couldn't bring herself to do it then. Something felt different to her. She emerged from the dressing room stall, fully clothed with her swimsuit. "Ready?"

He smiled at her. "Yeah."

They made their way to the cash register, the other swimsuits left abandoned at the counter of the dressing room amongst the other rejects. As soon as they got there, Aiden grabbed the Hawaiian print bikini and took out his wallet. Spencer grabbed it back. "I can buy my own bikini."

"I want to buy it for you Spence," he told her with his signature grin.

"Fine," Spencer obliged. "But only if you let me buy lunch."

"Spencer," he whined.

"No arguments." She handed Aiden back the bikini and smiled at the cashier.

"Sweetie, you should let your boyfriend buy you things," she told her with a knowing smile.

"He's not my..." Spencer stuttered. She took a deep breath and then smiled. "Thanks."

"She's right you know," Aiden teased. "You should definitely let my buy you things."

Spencer shook her head and as soon as the transaction was over, stormed out into the lobby.

"Spence, what's wrong?" Aiden asked.

"Why does everyone think we're dating?" she asked. "My parents, Glen, Clay, random strangers."

"Because we're just that cute together," Aiden replied wryly.

He smiled at her and suddenly she smiled back. "How about for today, we are dating. Just until we go home."

"You mean it?" he asked. He felt a swelling inside, one he couldn't quell despite his best efforts. He had tried to keep his feelings for Spencer down but the thought of them dating stirred feelings inside of him that had been awakened by their near kiss in the dressing room.

"Yeah. Just until we go home."

She smiled at him and felt his lips on hers. She kissed him for a moment and then pulled away, lacing her fingers with his. She knew why she had suggested it. She wasn't sure if she had more feelings for Aiden or for Ashley. She knew how it felt to be around Ashley, but she had yet to experience much time alone with Aiden... at least not sober.

"Where to next?"

"Food. I'm starved," Spencer replied with a smile.

"What do you want to eat?"

"Pizza. Greasy cheese pizza. The kind in the food court just upstairs conveniently."

Aiden led Spencer to the escalator and held her hand the entire ride up. They placed their orders and Spencer paid, much to Aiden's dismay. When the food arrived, they walked to a table off by itself and started to eat. A few bites into lunch, Aiden looked up. "Why did you want to pretend to date me?"

"To see what it was like?" Spencer told him.

"Why don't you just want to see what it's like the real way?"

"I don't want to lose you as a friend," she replied quickly. She knew that was half the reason. The other half was Ashley. She had yet to discover who she had more feelings for and didn't want to take a chance on losing the wrong thing.

"In other words you don't know if you like me enough?" Aiden asked.

"I didn't say that," Spencer told him, sprinkling red pepper flakes on her pizza.

"You didn't have to," he responded.

"Do you like me?" she asked.

"Haven't you figured that out yet?" he retorted. "I've liked you since you moved to LA Spence."

Spencer sat there and took another bite of her pizza. "It's complicated."

"I know," he told her, placing his hand over hers. "But whatever happens, know I'll be there for you."

"I don't want to ruin our friendship," Spencer told him honestly.

"Neither do I," Aiden told her. He sighed and looked at the blonde.

He knew that nothing would make him happier than being with her, but he also knew it would take time for her to realize the same. Until then, he'd settle for fake dating while they skipped school.

The two made small talk while they ate. "What next?" Aiden asked after they finished.

"You choose," Spencer replied.

"No way," Aiden argued.

"I've noticed something," Spencer commented. "You sit there and let Ashley and me take the reins in everything. I know you were with Madison for ages and she was a total control freak, but it's okay to make a suggestion. In fact, I was raised with two brothers so I'm used to it. So Aiden, what do you want to do?"

"A movie?" he suggested.

"Okay," Spencer agreed.

The two walked across the hall to the cinema and Spencer began to look at the movie posters decorating the front. They decided on Cry Wolf and Aiden bought tickets. They went into the theater and sat in the back together (Spencer's suggestion, more privacy and no one putting their feet up next to your head.) When the lights dimmed, Aiden looked over and then whispered into Spencer's ear. "Do you scare easy?"

"I lived with Glen my whole life. Nothing really scares me," she whispered in reply.

"Living with Glen must be scary," Aiden teased. He laughed quietly and Spencer joined him.

The movie began and Spencer laid her head on his shoulder. Five minutes into the movie, Aiden placed his arm around the blonde and gave her a kiss on the top of her head. Ten minutes into the movie, Spencer found her hand on his leg. Twelve minutes into the movie, Spencer looked up at him.

"I lied," Spencer told him.

"Huh?" Aiden asked with a confused expression on his face.

"I lied," Spencer repeated. "I said nothing scares me."

"What does scare you?" Aiden asked her.

"This," Spencer answered. "How can we be sure that we won't ruin our friendship?"

"What do you mean?" Aiden asked her.

"If we dated," Spencer answered. "How could we be sure that we won't ruin our friendship?"

"I won't let it," Aiden told her. "If things don't work out between us then we'll go back to how it was. If of course you're saying what I think you're saying. Spence, I'll always be here for you. Nothing can change that. I promise."

"Then let's try it," Spencer said.

"Really?"

"Yeah," Spencer replied. "I like you. I like you a lot and you like me. That's all that should matter. And we just have to know that if it doesn't work out we'll still have our friendship."

"Of course we will," Aiden replied.

He kissed her and they went back to watching the movie.

Aiden looked down at Spencer several times, praying that this wasn't a dream. He had gotten her finally. After months of crushing on her and watching her want Ashley, he had gotten her. He smiled and kissed her head one more time.

Spencer felt the kiss and smiled. She had made a decision. She had taken a risk. And though one day she may learn that it was the wrong one, she was content with it for the time being. She felt safe and for once, the voices in her head were quelled. She chose Aiden and the only hard part would be telling Ashley.

**End**


End file.
